Love and Lie
by fanfction user
Summary: Ketika Akaiko dan Yukari memiliki jarak di antara mereka, Neru tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan. Tapi kalau tidak ada? Maka Neru sendiri yang akan menciptakannya. Shoujo ai. AkaikoxYukari, Slight AkaikoxNeru


Namanya Shion Akaiko. 20 tahun. Perempuan. Orangnya cantik, tapi garis rahangnya yang tegas dan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek kadang memunculkan aura _gentleman_ darinya. Dia humoris, ada yang bilang _sadist_ , dan sebagian menyebutnya _cassanova_ —meski orangnya sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia sering disebut seperti itu. Dia perhatian, tapi ada kalanya dia tidak acuh.

Sisi yang manapun darinya, aku tetap menyukainya.

"Eh?"

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatapku. Memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat pertanda bingung, kemudian memukul telapak tangan kirinya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Setelahnya ia tertawa ringan dan melangkah mundur mendekatiku.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang kurang," ujarnya semangat, kemudian meraih tanganku dalam gengamannya, "kita tidak berpegangan tangan,"

Aku hanya tertawa canggung. _See_? Dia melakukan itu pada semua orang hingga panggilan _cassanova_ itu sulit lepas darinya. Uh, aku harap dia tidak menyadari jantungku yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

Dan sebelum kalian salah paham, aku adalah seorang siswi tingkat kedua di Crypton _High_ —aku perempuan, sama seperti Akaiko- _san_. Dan hal lainnya adalah aku memalsukan umurku padanya, karena ia tidak akan mengencani pelajar.

Apakah penjelasanku di atas membingungkan?

Oke, kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, namanya Shion Akaiko. Mahasiswi tingkat dua di Departemen Sastra Jepang. Dia biseksual. Sejak dua tahun lalu, ia tergabung _site_ kencan berbayar. Tapi ia sudah berhenti melakukannya beberapa bulan lalu karena sudah memiliki kekasih. Makanya aku mengatakan beberapa kebohongan padanya hingga ia mau berkencan denganku, meski harus dengan beberapa orang lainnya dan bukan hanya berdua. Tapi bagiku itu bukan masalah besar.

Karena aku menyukainya.

 **.**

 **Loves and Lies**

 **a Vocaloid fanfiction by fanfction user**

 **Vocaloid isn't mine**

 **Warning! Shoujo Ai, Drama picisan, (miss)typo(s), AkaikoxYukari, slight AkaikoNeru,**

 **italic = inner**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan terdengar semakin deras menghantam atap kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi untung saja mereka sudah sampai ke rumahnya sebelum hujan tadi tidak lebih deras dari rintik gerimis. Meski begitu mereka tetap saja basah di beberapa bagian.

Bunyi hujan dan angin yang berisik membentur atap juga pohon yang tumbuh di samping rumah, tepat di dekat kamarnya tidak membuatnya tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Badannya bergetar, ntah karena dinginnya malam atau karena hal lain. Yang ia tahu ia merasa bergairah.

Saat ini tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya. Dan keberadaan Akaiko di kamarnya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya semakin membesar. Neru menggenggam ujung roknya yang lembab dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia tahu setelah ini tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Dengan hati-hati ia memutar badannya dan melangkah menuju gadis tinggi berambut merah yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Akai- _san_ …" yang dipanggil mendongak, dan sedetik kemudian mengerjap. Semua terjadi sangat tiba-tiba, ketika Neru merangsek maju dan duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu mencuri ciumannya.

Akaiko terbelalak, tapi hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya ia membalas ciuman itu dan membuatnya semakin panas dengan dominansinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Neru dan membelit lidahnya seolah ia baru kali ini merasakan gairah seperti itu.

Dan ketika Neru mendesahkan namanya di sela kegiatan mereka, tangan Akaiko yang sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian Neru segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, perempuan itu segera mendorong Neru secara paksa, membuat perempuan bersurai _golden_ mendesah kecewa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Akaiko berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Yang benar adalah, 'apa yang KITA lakukan'," balas Neru dengan nada menggoda.

Akaiko tidak menyuarakan jawaban, tapi Neru tahu perempuan di hadapannya sungguh marah dan tidak senang dengan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Akaiko meremas kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan perasaan sesal menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, menghembuskan rasa bersalah. Sosok polos dengan senyum yang selalu ia rindukan beberapa hari terakhir ini berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

Ketakutan kembali merasuki hati perempuan ber _ponytail_. Ia tahu Akaiko memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar darinya, dan ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika gadis itu mulai mengasarinya—tapi bukan itu. Ia lebih takut pada penolakan yang diberika Akaiko padanya.

' _Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau takut, Neru!'_

"Kenapa?" Neru menyuarakan pertanyaan dengan tatapan menantang, "bukannya kau sudah tidak bersama perempuan itu lagi? Kenapa kita tidak bermain sebentar?"

"Jangan mencampuri masalahku," balas Akaiko dingin, mengejutkan Neru.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti Neru, perempuan bermarga Akita itu sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Akaiko di atasnya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu lebih dari kenalan," ujarnya dengan ekspresi gelap. Kemudian tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Neru menangis pilu sendirian di sana.

.

.

Akaiko berdiri terpaku di depan rumah yang bertuliskan papan nama 'Yuzuki' sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hujan belum berhenti, tapi sudah lebih reda dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu—tapi bukan itu yang membuat Akaiko kalut. Ia sangat merindukan Yukari dan ingin bertemu dengannya hingga perasaan itu menyesakkan dadanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gadis bersurai ungu pastel itu tidak membalas pesannya atau menjawab panggilannya, apa mungkin Yukari mau menemuinya?

Di tengah keraguannya, suara langkah kaki yang membelah genangan air menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah melamun. Akaiko menoleh, dan sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya ada di sana, dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia lihat bersama Yukari ketika gadis itu membatalkan janji temunya dengan Akaiko. Pemuda yang saat itu ia yakini adalah kekasih gelap Yukari.

Tapi karena Yukari tidak pernah lagi melakukan kontak apapun dengannya, mungkin sekarang pemuda itu sudah menjadi kekasih baru gadis manis bersurai pastel itu.

"Yukari…"

Mungkin karena ia sudah berada terlalu lama di bawah hujan atau mungkin juga karena dia minum terlalu banyak ketika di karaoke bersama Neru dan yang lainnya. Ia merasa kepalanya terasa berat sekarang.

Dan pandangannya seketika menggelap.

.

.

Akaiko membuka matanya perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah hujan masih sangat berisik di luar sana, lalu langit-langit kamar yang bukan miliknya, kemudian genggaman hangat di tangannya.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan mendapati Yukari duduk di lantai, menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya di pinggir tempat Akaiko berbaring dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Akaiko. Perempuan berambut merah itu mengambil kesimpulan kalau saat ini ia sedang berada kamar Yukari.

Dengan sedikit gerutuan karena tingkah Yukari—atau karena pusing di kepalanya—ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melepaskan genggaman siswi sekolah menengah itu dari tangannya. Kemudian Akaiko turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di dekat perempuan itu.

"Dasar, kenapa kau belum juga berubah, sih?" ujar Akaiko gusar sembari menarik tubuh Yukari ke dalam pelukannya, berniat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas kasur. Akaiko sedang fokus pada kegiatannya dan menyadari tubuh Yukari lebih ringan dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat ketika suara lemah menginterupsinya, "Akai- _chan_?", membuatnya oleng dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke kasur.

"Aw!"

"Gah!"

Mereka saling menatap di antara wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal. Baik Akaiko maupun Yukari wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memanas.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaiko sembari mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh, Yukari tampak kecewa, tapi Akaiko meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya perasaannya.

"Ya…"

Kemudian hening. Akaiko mengubah posisi duduknya memunggungi Yukari. Sedangkan Yukari beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, tidak menatap sosok Akaiko yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Maaf," ujar Akaiko setelah ia setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia punya, "aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku akan pulang tepat setelah hujan reda," lanjutnya lirih.

Yukari terdiam, menunduk semakin dalam ketika mendengar ucapan apologi Akaiko.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mengambil waktu diantara mereka

Aah! Akaiko tidak bisa mengatakan apapun meski banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Apakah perempuan itu merindukannya? Apakah ia akur dengan pasangannya? Apakah… dia bahagia?

"Se-sepertinya aku tadi pingsan di depan rumahmu. Apa aku berat? Haha-ha," Akaiko tertawa canggung di akhir kalimat setengah hatinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kecanggungan ini bertahan lebih lama.

"…namanya Fukase," balas Yukari lirih, "laki-laki yang tadi bersamaku, dia yang membantuku membawamu ke dalam,"

Akaiko terdiam, ia merasakan ada luka yang melebar di hatinya, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Begitu? Dia pasti laki-laki yang baik," sesuatu bernama kesunyian membalas kalimat Akaiko.

Suara hujan hampir tidak memasuki pikiran mereka dalam selang waktu beberapa detik yang seakan seperti selamanya bagi mereka berdua.

"…ya," balas Yukari beberapa saat kemudian. Meremukkan hati Akaiko sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Hatinya ingin menjerit dan meneriakkan ketidakpuasan dalam hatinya.

Akaiko ingin segera menyingkir dari sana. Tapi tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa membuat Yukari menyadari bahwa ia membenci topik yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Angkat teleponmu bodoohh!"

Mereka berdua terlonjak—dan untuk Akaiko ia ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga—ketika suara telepon masuk ke _handphone_ perempuan berambut merah memecahkan diam diantara mereka. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Yukari, itu suaranya. Suara yang mengingatkannya ketika ia mencemaskan Akaiko berjam-jam karena mahasiswi jurusan sastra itu tidak datang tepat waktu ke tempat kencan mereka seharusnya.

Akaiko bergerak cepat untuk meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajar Yukari dan mengangkatnya. Tapi belum sempat Akaiko mengucapkan apapun, ponsel itu jatuh ke dekat kakinya, terlempar bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalari punggungnya.

"Yukari…?" hanya suara itu yang dapat ia keluarkan.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Jika ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap perempuan yang kini memeluknya, maka Akaiko tidak akan punya jalan kembali untuk melepaskannya lagi.

"Katakan, apa kau membenciku?" Akaiko terdiam mendengar suara lirih yang memasuki indera pendengarannya.

' _mana mungkin aku membencimu,'_ batinnya tanpa berniat menyuarakannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

"Apa kau membenci Fukase karena aku menceritakannya padamu?"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menerjang Akaiko, dan kini suara Yukari sudah serak karena menahan isak.

"Apa kau… masih mencintaiku?"

Setelahnya Akaiko merasakan Yukari membenamkan wajahnya di punggung perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dengan tangan yang melingkari perut Akaiko semakin erat.

Kini bukan hanya hening atau hujan, suara tangis Yukari yang tertahan mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka.

"Aku…" Akaiko akhirnya memilih untuk bersuara, meski Yukari tetap menangis di belakangnya, tidak peduli jika gadis itu benar-benar mendengarkan atau tidak, "…saat ini menyayangi seseorang, yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku merindukannya, dan berharap setidaknya bisa melihatnya sekali lagi, meski saat itu ia sedang menggandeng orang lain. Bagaimanapun ia terus membuatku merasakan sakit, aku tidak bisa membencinya—" 

"Pembohong!" suara Yukari teredam di punggung Akaiko. Kemudian ia merasa pelukan itu melemah dan Yukari menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya, "kalau kau menyukainya, bagaimana bisa kau jalan dengan orang lain!?"

Akaiko membalik tubuhnya, dan bertemu tatap dengan wajah sembab Yukari yang tampak kemerahan meski di ruangan yang berpencahayaan remang itu.

"Apa demi uang?" Yukari kembali bertanya dengan marah, setelahnya ia tertawa satir, "tentu saja bukan. Siapapun pasti memilih cewek manis yang perhatian daripada tetap dengan pacar yang pemarah…" suaranya semakin lama semakin kecil, tapi Akaiko dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena hujan yang sudah reda sejak tadi.

Akaiko menarik tangan Yukari lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, yang dipatuhi Yukari meski masih terisak.

"Maaf," bisik Akaiko penuh rasa sesal, "maafkan aku,"

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, hingga Yukari menyentak tubuhnya dan mengaitkan tangannya di leher Akaiko, berusaha mencuri ciuman perempuan itu. Dan kemudian tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara gedebuk keras. Gigi mereka berbenturan dan bibir Yukari mengalirkan darah karena robek.

Yukari mengeratkan tangannya melingkari leher Akaiko yang tidak menolak untuk membalas afeksi itu dan mereka membagi ciuman yang terasa pahit dan menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun kesadaran perempuan yang lebih dewasa itu meneriakkan bahwa Yukari sudah menjadi milik orang lain, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia bagi dengan perempuan di atasnya.

Akaiko dan Yukari sama-sama menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian berlari dengan rusuh setelahnya sambil berkata "maafkan aku!" setelahnya ketika melihat keadaan kamar Yukari. Tapi kedua perempuan itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga mereka kehabisan nafas, tanpa peduli pada siapapun yang baru saja menginterupsi acara mereka.

Mereka saling tatap dengan nafas memburu. Lampu yang sudah menyala membuat wajah Yukari yang memerah hebat menjadi sangat jelas, dan lebih menggoda. Akaiko bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring menjadi duduk dengan Yukari tetap berada di atasnya.

Tapi kemudian Yukari berkata dengan suara mencicit, "Fukase melihat kita," yang akhirnya merusak _mood_ Akaiko.

Perempuan yang berstatus mahasiswi itu menukikkan alisnya tajam, dan gemuruh yang ia ketahui sebagai kemarahan meletup di dadanya.

"Kalian tinggal serumah," ujar Akaiko dingin. Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Um…" Yukari mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Akaiko.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan yang lebih tinggi melupakan bahwa ia sempat menyesali telah menyentuh kekasih orang lain, ia lebih merasakan sikap posesifnya yang beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tahan menguar pekat di udara.

Yukari segera menyadari itu dan dengan terburu-buru dan suara gugup ia segera menjelaskan, "di-dia itu adikku! Tentu saja kami serumah!"

Akaiko mengedip, "ha?"

Yukari tersenyum tipis, lalu bergerak bangkit dari posisinya yang menimpa Akaiko, tapi segera di tahan perempuan yang lebih tua.

"Kau… tidak pacaran dengannya?"

"Mana mungkin!" wajah Yukari memerah mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau tidak menjelaskan apapun," Akaiko masih menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Itu balasan! Karena kau! Kau…" Yukari menundukkan kepalanya, "kau kencan… dengan Akita- _san_ ,"

"Aku tidak kencan dengannya!" bantah Akaiko dengan tampang tidak terima, kemudian ia tersentak, "tunggu, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Dia satu angkatanku di sekolah! Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal!?" Yukari merengut melihat kekasihnya ini, ntah dia bodoh atau terlalu polos. Atau itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang bukan orang yang perhatian.

"Kalau begitu, dia juga satu angkatan dengan Kaito?" Akaiko bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, malah dia satu kelasnya Kaito!" Yukari semakin sebal. Pasti kalau nama Kaito sudah diangkat, maka pembahasan tentang adik laki-laki dari Shion sulung ini tidak akan berhenti. Dasar _brother complex!_

Akaiko kemudian menyadari bahwa ia telah menghancurkan suasana hati Yukari. Ia lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, padahal ini waktu kita yang berharga," apologinya dengan suara pelan. Yukari mengangguk dalam pelukan Akaiko, "dan maafkan aku karena sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri—berpikir kau telah selingkuh—tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

Yukari mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke mata Akaiko, "kali ini kau berjanji tidak akan berkencan dengan siapapun lagi?"

"Sejak kita berpacaran, aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selain kamu, Yu- _chan_ ,"

"Tapi Akita- _san_ bilang kalian kencan!"

"Itu yang dia katakan, tapi bagiku kami hanya _hang out_ biasa. Dan lagi kami tidak hanya berdua," jawab Akaiko dengan serius.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh," Yukari menunduk mendengarnya, masih meragukan Akaiko.

Akaiko yang melihat itu kemudian meraih tangan Yukari dan mengecup telapaknya mesra, " _I belong to you, my princess_ ,"

Yukari memerah melihat sikap Akaiko padanya. Kemudian ia menyerah dan memilih untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Akaiko kali ini, "kalau kau pergi dengan orang lain lagi, aku tidak akan mau melihatmu lagi!" ancam Yukari dengan wajah yang memerah dan dahi berkerut lucu.

" _Yes, my lady_ ," Akaiko tersenyum lembut.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Akaiko sangat takut. Ia sungguh menyayangi Yukari, dan kalau Neru kembali menginterupsi hubungan mereka dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi tentang mereka pada Yukari, mungkin ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

 _ **fin~**_

.

.

 **Halo semuanya, salam kenal buat semua author maupun reader di fandom ini.**

 **Ini pertamakalinya aku buat genre shoujo ai, semoga suka.**

 **Btw, ff ini sebenarnya spin off untuk ff Life isn't Flat di beberapa chapter ke depan, tapi udah ngebet mau buat, jadi ya dibuat juga. Lagipula ini bisa dibaca terpisah. Hahaha. Ha.**

 **Udah aja deh ngebacotnya. Di bawah masih ada omakenya, silahkan dinikmati.**

.

.

/ _Ah, handphoneku! Dimana aku menjatuhkannya tadi?_ / suara Akaiko yang terdengar kemudian setelah hening segera menyadarkan Mikuo bahwa ia harus menutup panggilannya sekarang.

 **Bakaiko-senpai**

 **43:32**

 **Call ended**

Mikuo tersenyum—menyeringai—mendapat hal yang memungkinkan PDKTnya pada Kaito akan menghilangkan tembok bernama Akaiko Shion. Rekaman dialog itu bukannya sesuatu yang ia sengaja, salah siapa mengabaikan—bahkan melupakan—nya ketika ia sedang memanggil. Kalau mereka sedikit _aware_ , pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Haha. Keberuntungan memang tidak akan kemana.

Setelah itu ia mencari kontak Kaito di telepon genggamnya dan memanggilnya, tidak sampai bunyi 'tuut' kedua, suara Kaito sudah terdengar menggantikannya, _/moshi moshi, Mikuo-_ kun _?/_

"Halo, Kaito. Aku sudah menghubunginya, nomornya aktif kok,"

 _/Ta-tapi tadi—/_

"Yah, jangan dipikirkan, mungkin tadi jaringannya sedang buruk, makanya panggilanmu tidak terjangkau,"

 _/Be-begitu..?/_

"Yep, dan tidak perlu khawatir _, senpai_ sedang ada di rumah Yuzuki- _san._ Dia baik-baik saja,"

/ _/Rumah Yuzuki-_ san _? Apa yang dilakukan_ nee-chan _di sana?/_

"Ntahlah? Tapi semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang,"

 _/_ Nee-chan _sungguh baik-baik saja?/_

"Sungguh, Kaito. Untuk apa aku membohongimu?"

 _/Ta-tapi Mikuo-_ kun _sering mengatakan hal-hal tidak benar supaya aku menurutimu!/_

Ah, mungkin penghalangnya sudah teratasi, tapi tetap saja jalan untuk mengejar Kaito Shion itu masih panjang, Mikuo mendesah lelah, "dengar Kaito, kali ini aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

 _/Sungguh?/_

"Ya,"

 _/Terimakasih, Mikuo-_ kun _/_

"Ya, tidurlah Kaito, aku tidak ingin mendengar berita kau sakit besok pagi,"

Mikuo mendengar suara tawa kecil dari seberang sambungan telepon, _/kau terdengar seperti ibuku, Mikuo-_ kun _/_

Rasanya Mikuo ingin menjambak rambutnya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kaito, "bukan hanya seorang ibu yang bisa memberikan perhatian, Kaito,"

 _/Hmm, Mikuo-_ kun _tidak suka kubilang begitu? Kau lebih senang kubilang mirip ayah? Atau kakak laki-laki?/_

 _Kekasih!_ —"sudahlah, kau tidur saja,"

 _/Um,_ Oyasumi _/_

"Selamat tidur, Kaito,"

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
